My invention relates generally to a new and improved method for the manufacture of a raised panel sheet metal shutter. Shutters of the type which are the type manufactured through my improved method are those designed to be attached to the outside of a building structure on each side of the windows thereof as a decorative or ornamental feature. These shutters are made of aluminum or other sheet metal material. Aluminum is particularly adapted to this application because of its strength, flexibility and resistance to rust.
Shutters were originally designed as a protective structure for windows of buildings and the like. They were made from wood and were hingedly connected to the structure so that they could be closed to protect the windows and doors of the structure during inclement weather.
The traditional function of shutters has since given way to the ornamental function of shutters. As an ornamental structure, it has become popular to construct shutters of sheet metal, particularly aluminum, for mounting adjacent windows and doors. Manufactured from aluminum, the shutters are long lasting and generally weather proof. In order to give shutters an ornamental appearance, they have been manufactured with traditional louvered construction, the original design of louvered shutters being intended to allow air to pass through the shutters when they were closed against open windows. Alternatively, the decorative appearance to shutters has been created through a raised panel structure which is the subject matter of the present invention. The raised panel shutters give a three dimensional relief to the shutters and add to the decorative appearance.
In the course of manufacture of raised panel sheet metal shutters, it has, in the past, been necessary to cut the sheet metal in order to secure the relief that is needed for the decorative appearance of the shutter. Cutting the sheet metal creates an undesirable exposed edge. The exposed edge is a problem in several respects. First, it is often times sharp and may cut those persons or animals who come in contact to it. Secondly, the exposed edge is more susceptible to rust and deterioration than is a continuous piece of treated sheet metal. Finally, the shutter is more difficult to manufacture and assemble when the cutting process is involved, and it is particularly difficult to create the smooth transition in the area of the raised panel. The smooth transition is preferable because of its appearance and its safety.
My invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a method for the manufacture of a continuous form sheet metal shutter with a raised panel. My invention allows the construction of such a sheet metal shutter without cutting the sheet metal, through a system of folding and scoring of the sheet metal to create a shutter that is flat around its perimeter while having a three dimensional raised center panel formed of one continuous piece of stock material.
Having described briefly the background of this invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for the construction of a raised panel sheet metal shutter which is constructed from a continuous piece of material without the necessity of cutting the sheet metal.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a method for the construction of a raised panel sheet metal shutter which produces a shutter having flat primary and secondary surfaces and which eliminates any warping of the shutter.